justdancefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Kissing Strangers
|artist = ft. |year = 2017 |dg = / (Clássico) / (Versão Antiga) |difficulty = Medio (Clássico) Díficil (Versão Antiga) |effort = Intenso (Clássico/Versão Antiga) |mode = Dueto (Clássico/Versão Antiga) |nogm = 2 (Clássico) |alt = Versão Antiga |gc = / Yellow/Orange (Versão Antiga) |pc = / (Clássico) Light Blue/Fuchsia (Versão Antiga) |lc = (Clássico) (Versão Antiga) |picto = 120 |perf = Clássico William Domiquin (P1)https://youtu.be/1OvqO2pmBSY?t=3s Alexinho Mougeolle(P2)https://youtu.be/1OvqO2pmBSY?t=17s Versão Antiga Paola Guivel (P2)File:Paolo kissingstrangers proof.jpg }} "Kissing Strangers" de ft. está incluindo em , e . Dançarinos Clássico Os dançarinos são dois homens com contornos em preto e branco. Ambos usam tênis, calças pretas com listras azuis claras, coletes "futuristas" e manoplas azuis-claras nos braços esquerdos. 'P1' O colete e os sapatos do P1 são rosa. Ele tem uma tainha preta com reflexos dourados e óculos escuros finos. 'P2' O colete e os sapatos do P2 são amarelos. Ele tem cabelo preto encaracolado que é verde no topo. Ele tem barba e óculos de sol circulares. Kissingstrangers_coach_1.png|P1 Kissingstrangers_coach_2.png|P2 Versão Antiga 'P1' P1 é um homem. Ele usa um chapéu amarelo com uma faixa preta sobre cabelo preto curto, uma camisa azul-celeste com uma gravata cor-de-rosa e algumas listras cor-de-rosa, um colete laranja com correntes douradas e uma gola preta de glitter, jeans pretos com faixa preta e amarelo sapatos pretos. 'P2' P2 é uma mulher. Ela tem cabelo roxo em um corte curto com uma faixa preta glitter decorada com penas pretas e fúcsia à esquerda, um cachecol peludo com dois tops circulares que têm um ponto amarelo no meio, um colar de ouro, um vestido rosa sem mangas com azul claro destaques, duas pulseiras douradas no antebraço esquerdo, uma luva longa laranja e saltos azuis claros. Kissingstrangersalt coach 1.png|P1 Kissingstrangersalt coach 2.png|P2 Fundo Clássico O fundo é um centro de controle de espaçonave de pontas azuis. Hologramas de mulheres alienígenas aparecem nas laterais dos dançarinos. Planetas, estrelas e asteróides são vistos através das janelas no fundo, bem como um "detector de amor" verde. Durante o pré-refrão, o fundo se transforma em um tom rosado, e torna-se apontado para um azul escuro durante o refrão quando o navio entra no "hiperespaço". Versão Antiga Os dançarinos estão em um palco temático de 1920, que tem um piso xadrez dividido em círculos, três barras de cada lado e várias figuras no fundo, como sóis e luas. Todos esses elementos costumam iluminar e iluminar em tons de azul claro e fúcsia, e as figuras giram em direções diferentes. Durante o verso de Nicki Minaj, o palco se torna mais escuro e cada dançarino tem um holofote sobre eles, o que se torna mais luminoso quando um deles está dançando sozinho. Movimentos Dourados Clássico Existem 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Jump while pumping your arm above your head. Kissingstrangers gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Kissingstrangers gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Versão Antiga There are 3 Gold Moves in the Charleston Version routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Cross your left leg behind your right and snap with your right hand by your waist. P1 does this with his left hand on the brim of his hat, and P2 does this with her left arm down by her side. Gold Move 3: This is the final move of the routine: * P1: Turn your torso left and grab the brim of your hat with your right hand. * P2: Grab onto P1 s shoulders and lift your right leg up behind you. KissingStrangersALT gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 KissingStrangersALT gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Kissingstrangersalt gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Kissingstrangersalt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Curiosidades * Esta é a segunda música da DNCE na série, depois de Cake By The Ocean. * É também a quarta canção na franquia incluido Joe Jonas, depois de Burnin 'Up e This Is Me. * Esta é a oitava canção de Nicki Minaj na série, depois de Super Bass, Beauty And A Beat, Starships, Pound The Alarm, Bang Bang, Hey Mama e Side to Side; No entanto, é a sua nona música em toda a franquia, depois da Moment 4 Life. * Esta é também a segunda música anunciada da Just Dance 2018 para apresentar Nicki Minaj. * A música foi insinuada em vários sites de redes sociais com referências às letras. * "Taste" foi censurado. * A rotina recicla movimentos de Don't Worry e You Make Me Feel. Galeria Game Files KissingStrangers Cover Generic.jpg|''Kissing Strangers'' KissingStrangersALT Cover Generic.jpg|''Kissing Strangers'' (Charleston Version) Kissingstrangers cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Kissingstrangersalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Charleston Version) kissingstrangers_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) kissingstrangersalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Charleston Version) Kissingstrangers cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Kissingstrangersalt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Charleston Version) Kissingstrangers p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Classic) Kissingstrangers p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) Kissingstrangersalt p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Charleston Version) KissingStrangers_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Classic) KissingStrangersALT pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Charleston Version) Theme 04 item 03 d.png Theme 04 item 03 c.png Theme 04 item 03 b.png Theme 04 item 03 a.png Theme 04 item 02 d.png Theme 04 item 02 c.png Theme 04 item 02 b.png Theme 04 item 02 a.png In-Game Screenshots Kissingstrangers jd2018 menu.png|''Kissing Strangers'' on the menu Kissingstrangers_jd2018_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Kissingstrangers_jd2018_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Kissingstrangersalt jd2018 menu.png|Charleston Version on the menu Kissingstrangersalt_jd2018_load.png| loading screen (Charleston Version) Kissingstrangersalt jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Charleston Version) Kissingstrangers_jdnow_menu.png|''Kissing Strangers'' on the menu Kissingstrangers_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Kissingstrangers_jdnow_score.png| score screen (Classic) Kissingstrangersalt_jdnow_menu.png|Charleston Version on the menu Kissingstrangersalt_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Charleston Version) Kissingstrangersalt_jdnow_score.png| score screen (Charleston Version) Kissingstrangers_jd2019_menu.png|''Kissing Strangers'' on the menu Kissingstrangers_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Kissingstrangers_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Kissingstrangersalt_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Charleston Version) Promotional Images Kissingstrangersalt gameplay.png|Charleston Version s gameplay Kissingstrangers teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.facebook.com/justdancegame/videos/1072747689527347/ Kissingstrangers p1 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P1) Kissingstrangers p2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P2) Allyougotta kissingstrangers naughtygirl jdnow notification.jpg| notification for the Classic routine (along with All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) and Naughty Girl) Carmen kissingstrangersalt wakawaka jdnow notification.png| notification for the Charleston Version (along with Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) and Carmen (Overture)) (the Classic routine is shown by accident) Behind the Scenes Screenshot_127.png|Behind the scenes P1kissingstrangers.png|Behind the scenes P1 P2kissingstrangers.png|Behind the scenes P2 Others kissingstrangers thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK – Classic) Kissingstrangersalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK – Charleston Version) Kissingstrangers thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US – Classic) Kissingstrangersalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US – Charleston Version) Videos DNCE - Kissing Strangers ft. Nicki Minaj Kissing Strangers - Gameplay Teaser (US) Kissing Strangers - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Kissing Strangers (Charleston Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Kissing Strangers (Charleston Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Just Dance 2018 Kissing Strangers - 5 stars Kissing Strangers - Just Dance 2019 Kissing Strangers - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2018 Kissing Strangers (Alternate) - 5 stars Kissing Strangers (Charleston Version) - Just Dance Now Kissing Strangers (Charleston Version) - Just Dance 2019 Footloose + John Wayne + Kissing Strangers - Behind the Scenes (US) Just Dance 2018 - Kissing Strangers (NO GUI) Just Dance 2018 - Kissing Strangers ALT (NOGUI) Referências en: Categoria:Músicas por DNCE Categoria:Músicas por Nicki Minaj Categoria:William Domiquin Categoria:Alexinho Mougeolle Categoria:Paola Guivel